thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Conway Nile
Unknown father |main = Trident |secondary = Spears & water |strengths = Fast swimming, Strength, Great aim, Knowledge about nature |weaknesses = Not much frightens him, He acts like he’s someone else, Slower on land than in water |reaping = Volunteer |token = A leather bracelet with a piece of coral in it |alliance = Careers}} 'Appearance' Conway has blonde, curly hair pointing in all directions. He is very muscular and physically fit do to his intense training. His bad boy outfit and strong features make girls (not only from his own district and the Capitol) consider him a very attractive guy. 'Personality' To others Conway might seem any other big, bad, arrogant career – but that's only because he wants them to think about him in that way. By nature he is a nice, friendly and loving person (definitely something he inherited from his father). The only problem is that Conway knows better than most that nice tributes never win the games. So when he started his training for the games, he decided to hide his friendly nature away and become a career tribute with all the brutality and arrogance it brings with it. Conway became a survivor – because in a world dominated by the Capitol and the Hunger Games all that matters is surviving. 'Dream' Conway dreams about winning the Hunger Games in order to be known as a victor instead of "the bastard". He dreams about a quite life in the victor's village (the only home he knows of) living a quite life where he does not have to hide away behind a bad boy facade. He dreams about finding love, getting a job as a fisherman and starting a family. 'Fears' Only being known as the bad boy or "the bastard" is something Conway fears the most – he wants people to know about his true personality. On the other hand he is scared his true nature is too soft to get through the games. 'Backstory' 19 years before Conway was born, district 4 could celebrate yet another victor. She was the 18-year-old Marina Nile. The way she won her games was by seducing her fellow tributes one by one and then kills them in their sleep. But a few weeks before her victory tour she found out she was pregnant. The father? One of her many tributes – but which one they could not tell. Growing up in the child of a victor Conway should have had an easy life but his mother's game strategy did not make it easy for him at all. He was different, had different blood and different behaviour than anyone else in the district. Only in the victor's village could he relax. There everyone knew you had to do drastic and unethical things in order to survive. The soft and kind hearted never survived. Marina made sure Conway got the very best weaponry training in order for him to be able to make it through the games the best way possible. And who ever his father was he must have been skilled with a weapon because Conway sure had a talent handling them – it made his mother very proud. At the age of 18 Conway volunteered for the games, as it was tradition in the Nile Family. He did not fear the games but neigh was he thrilled. 'Strategies' 'Interview' Maintaining his role as a bad boy career and trying to charm the audience into sponsoring him. He would like to avoid questions about his mother's way of winning her games. 'Bloodbath' In order to team up with the careers – and to maximise his own chances of winning – he would go for a weapon and kill/wound as many as possible. 'Games strategy' Conway would stick to the careers, maintaining his bad boy role and being a part of the leaders of the group. He would also suggest they went out to hunt down the other tributes – and he would kill anyone in other to maintain his place among the careers and to keep sponsors interested. He will stick to the careers and convince them with his brutal manners that they rather want him as their ally than as their enemy. Should the other careers team up against him he will fight his way out and seek security in water. Where he most likely will be the dominant fighter do to his talent of swimming, diving and fighting under water. If being rejected by the careers he would continue as a loner waiting for thirsty tributes by the water recourses and kill them in the water. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:18 year olds Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:Volunteer